Beloved Bird and Courageous Dog
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: The Bird was the most beloved, but her family was taken from her. Now she flies into her future, unknowning of her past save for the box of memories, and a Dog who saved her long ago...I X K


**Piece I**

A Great Family Once Ruled These Lands

A great family once ruled these lands.

The Lord of the Northern Lands, Lord Sorayama was a strong, intelligent, and beloved ruler. He had a beautiful wife, Lady Midoriko, and five children: Eri, Yuka, Ayume, Kagome, and his only son, Sota. Eri, Yuka, and Ayume were the eldest, being 13, 12, and 10. Kagome was the youngest of the four daughters at nine. Her brother was four.

They lived in a palace overlooking the valleys and mountains of the Northern Lands. The structure could be seen from almost every village, and many of the residents often referred to the palace as a "guiding light". It was a rich brown color, with roofs the color of a dove's wing. Sakura trees were seen in every garden, and small ponds filled with koi fish gave the place an air of tranquility.

This was the home that the Sorayama children grew up in…

---X---

It was summer, the beginning of warmer weather, hot days, and cool nights. Lord and Lady Sorayama were holding a party in honor of their daughter's birthday.

Lady Kagome was turning ten, and she could not stand still from excitement. This was especially daunting to the handmaid that was currently trying to dress her.

"Please, Lady Kagome, you must stand still while I dress you." The maid pleaded. She went to push up the dark blue sleeve of the kimono onto the tiny girl's arm.

Kagome twirled away from the maid, letting the sleeve slide down to the floor. With only half of her upper jacket on, she danced across the room, her raven locks bouncing as she did so. Her giggling was infectious, and despite her frustration, the maid smiled at the girl's antics.

"Lady Kagome…" the maid tried once more.

Kagome stopped her dancing and turned toward the maid. "Yes?"

"Let me help you with the rest of your ceremonial robes." The maid spoke softly, gesturing for the girl to come closer.

Kagome's excitement was replaced with solemnity as she heard the word "ceremonial". She remembered that today was her birthday. She was ten now. It seemed like a huge responsibility. She looked at the silk sleeve as it was pushed up her arm. It had a crane in mid-flight stitched into it. It felt so royal, so…mature. Was she ready to be ten?

The maid stepped away from her handy-work when she was finished. She put her hands together and smiled fondly. "You look very pretty, Lady Kagome."

Kagome looked down at her outfit, noticing the golden obi with the cream white sash tied over it. The sash fell behind her like a train. She looked up at the maid, her brown orbs shining with an emotion she'd never quite felt before: Fear.

"My lady," the woman said, her eyes questioning and sad, "What is it?"

Kagome tried to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't leave her. "I just…I don't think I'm ready."

The maid kneeled down next to the girl, wiping the tears that were beginning to roll down the girl's cheeks.

"Having a title is a heavy burden, but you are strong, my lady." She smiled when Kagome looked at her as if to say, "Really?"

Nodding, the maid continued. "And I'm sure that no matter what happens, you will stay strong. You are a Sorayama, and no one can take that from you."

Kagome knew in her heart that the maid's words were true. She was afraid of the responsibility of her position as the Lord's daughter, and she knew that it would not be easy from this point onward, but she was Lady Kagome. She would face her life with her head held high. Besides, it was her birthday! This was no time for tears, right?

The young girl grinned widely, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Rika."

Rika stood up and bowed to Kagome. Standing straight more she gave her a slight wink.

"Now go. Enjoy your party."

Kagome gave her a curt bow before running out of the room and down the hall to the courtyard. The cream strings from the sash flew behind her like wings, and her hair streamed past her in a wave of black and blue. Rika watched the girl run, and sighed happily. This girl was the light of the Sorayama family. She would be the most beloved of them all.

---X---

The Sorayama courtyard was alive with music, voices, and laughter. Many of the highest nobles were present. Even the cold Lady of the East, Kikyo, had come. Kagome entered the courtyard, and immediately a hush fell over the crowd. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but soon the embarrassment passed, and she was simply overcome with happiness.

She bowed to all of them very formally, but this stoic demeanor was soon replaced with that of an energetic girl.

"Thank you all very much for coming to my party!" She exclaimed.

The nobles all bowed in return to her statement. The Lord and Lady stepped forward to lead their daughter down the stone steps.

She took her father's arm and her mother's hand, and with one parent on each side, she came down into the thick of the people. She smiled at those she knew, and even sent a sweet grin to the expressionless Lady Kikyo. Her eyes brightened when she saw her siblings sitting at the royal table. Her three sisters were all waving and smiling at her.

She searched for her brother and found him waving from his perch on their mother's lap. She returned his gesture, smiling.

She got to the table and went to Eri.

"Happy Birthday, sister." Eri congratulated.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." Kagome was about to take her seat, when she remembered someone else she wanted to see…

"Eri," she turned to her sister once more. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

Inuyasha was another servant that worked in the palace. He was two years older than her, and ever since he began working there, she had come to like him as a close friend, though her father often disproved of her playing with the "servant boy." She thought it had something more to do with the fact that he was a demon, and less that he was a servant.

Eri gave her a mischievous look at the question, like she had a secret. "I don't know…he could be anywhere." She flipped out her fan and hid her cunning smile.

Kagome caught the glint in her sister's green eyes. "Eri…" she warned, "What are you hiding?"

Eri smiled at Yuka and Ayume, who returned her expression. "You'll soon see." They all replied in unison.

Kagome was frustrated at first, because she was not part of their secret, but soon she was overcome with curiosity. She kept asking her sisters to give her little hints so she could guess what they were hiding, but they refused.

Soon, Kagome was so eager to know the secret that she was bouncing on her cushion. The nobles were all seated in tables on either side of the royal table. The three long rows formed a three-sided square, with the missing end being the entrance steps leading down into the courtyard.

They had just finished eating when a loud gong sounded from the shrine at the top of the steps. Everyone looked up toward the stone staircase expectantly. Kagome, especially, leaned forward over the table. Could this be it?

Soon, a small figure came up to the top of the steps. Kagome squinted into the setting sun, and when she discovered the identity of the figure, she laughed with joy.

It was Inuyasha!

He was wearing a bright red and gold kimono with a dark purple sash. He wore a small black hat that cupped around his shoulder length silver hair. In his clawed hand he held a small shiny box with a silk ribbon wrapped around it. He held up his chin with pride, soaking up the attention like soil soaks the rain.

He took short, deliberate steps, his face oscillating between a look of seriousness and humor.

Kagome watched him make his way up to her. He held the box next to his chest, with his elbows extended on either side of him, making the sleeves of his kimono fan out around him. Then, more than ever, he looked, not like a "servant boy", but like a boy of noble blood.

He came up to a spot opposite Kagome, a foot or two in front of her. Kagome caught his eye, and Inuyasha only grinned mischievously.

"Lady Kagome," he declared loudly in his gruff tenor voice, "I present this gift in honor of the Sorayama family."

She could tell that the words had been rehearsed, but she didn't care. She felt tears well up as Inuyasha walked the extra distance between them and extended the box toward her. She looked around, suddenly modest that she should be receiving a gift. All of the nobles were watching her, each of them a small smile on their faces. They seemed to say, "Go ahead, this is your moment." Inuyasha was watching her with mixed expressions. Finally, he gave her a reassuring wink.

Kagome took the object in trembling hands. She ran her hand over the smoothness of the box. It was wood dyed black. The ribbon was silk, and when she pulled the tie, it came undone in one smooth motion, falling into her lap. She went to open the box, but discovered that it had no clasp. It simply had a slight indentation on it in the shape of a diamond.

She frowned, beginning to panic. Maybe she wasn't opening it right. Did she break it? She looked over at her sisters, and she was surprised to find them gesturing to Inuyasha, who was standing back at his original spot in front of her. He was looking at them with eyebrows raised, as if he'd just remembered something.

"Oi!" he ran forward, startling Kagome's family.

"Here," he whispered, giving her a tiny charm that was strung on a long rope necklace. His blush was adorable, and Kagome began to feel somewhat sorry for him. "I forgot that part…"

Kagome smiled. "It's all right, Inuyasha." She whispered as well. Many of the nobles were beginning to murmur, wondering what this new development was.

Kagome grinned, an idea forming. She stood up and cried loudly, "He has just informed me that my gift has two parts! Not only do I receive a box, but a necklace as well!"

A wave of laughter swept over the lords and ladies. She looked to her parents. Her mother was shaking her head, but smiling all the same. Her father was laughing loudly, patting his thigh.

Kagome continued to stand and inserted the diamond shaped pendant into the box's indentation. The crease in the box appeared when she twisted it, and it opened with a faint click. Opening the lid, she found a comb of rich jade.

The top was carved into the shape of a bird in mid-flight. It's tail feathers trailed in waves behind it, each strand during into the teeth of the comb. It was truly exquisite. She held it in front of her for the onlookers to see.

"Thank you," she couldn't keep her voice from shaking. "Thank you so very much!"

One by one the nobles began to clap softly. She ran to her parents and hugged them tenderly, giving Sota a fond kiss and pat on the head. She went to her sisters each in turn, and gave them her thanks. After this, she searched for Inuyasha, and smiled when she spotted him.

He was standing on the other side of the table, his arms folded with a look of mild disinterest on his face. She ran to him and embraced him in a sweeping hug. He was surprised, and sputtered at the sudden contact.

He looked slightly sheepish, but his grin had returned. "I didn't mean to forget…" he began to apologize, but Kagome was already waving his excuse away.

"Inuyasha, it's all right." She looked into his beautiful golden eyes. She would always be fascinated with his eyes. They were so warm, but sometimes she caught a cold spark in them, only adding to the mystery of Inuyasha and his past. He seemed so lonely. Maybe she could do something…

She took the diamond pendant and placed it in his palm, curling his fingers around it. His eyes widened, and he opened his hand to look at what she had given him.

"But, this is your present. I don't…"

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't sure what had provoked her to be so generous. Maybe she felt sorry for him for having embarrassed himself. Maybe it was because at that moment in her life, she was the happiest she'd ever been, and Inuyasha was her best friend in the entire world.

She laughed at his stunned expression. "Think of it as a gift…from a friend."

He nodded, a slow grin beginning to form. "Now we're always connected." He stated.

Kagome liked his choice of words. They seemed right, pure. "Yes," she agreed, "now you'll always have something to remember me by."

At these words, Inuyasha's cheeks were as red as a setting sun.

---X---

This was the last night the Sorayama family was together.

Shortly after the previous events, a Lord came into the courtyard, uninvited. He had with him a huge army of demons, and without any prelude he wasted no time in giving them orders to kill and slaughter the entire Sorayama family.

A few of the stronger Lords tried to fight the demons, but they failed. It was sheer madness. Ladies were screaming, running into the night. Blood was being spilled on the ceremonial tables, leaking onto the fine cushions. Children could be heard crying, wailing. The stench of death soon hung in the air like an ominous fog.

Those who had stayed to fight lay dead, strewn about the grounds.

Lord and Lady Sorayama died near the bottom of the stone staircase. The Lord was found lying over his dead wife and son, a sword through his heart.

Eri was found just outside the palace, clawed across the chest. Ayume and Yuka were found not too far from her. They had died with their eyes open, and in fright.

The body of Kagome was never found. When the villagers came up to the palace after the massacre, they were so saddened and repulsed by such blood shed and death that they performed a ceremonial burning in honor of the Sorayama family and all of those who had died.

After that day, the Northern Lands were changed…no longer was there peace in the land, but fear and uncertainty. Who would rule over them now? They were angry over the deaths of their royal family, but they were too weak and unorganized to gather an army. Even if they did, they didn't know whom to fight. The killers had left no trace of their identities, and no one had seen them coming in or out of the village.

The villagers needed a leader, and a man stepped out from the dark shadows to take that title.

His name was Naraku.

Piece Two will be hear soon. Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what you think. Thank you all.

&Niiroke&


End file.
